Kingpin (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
Wilson Fisk, also known as the Kingpin, is the main antagonist of the hit 2018 animated superhero film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. He is an infamous crime lord and the arch-nemesis of Spider-Man/Peter Parker and Miles Morales. He is voiced by Liev Schreiber, who also played Sabretooth/Victor Creed in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Stu Wargle in Phantoms, Ray Donovan in the series of the same name, Ted Winter in Salt, Colonel Alexander Vosch in The 5th Wave, and voiced the Storm King in My Little Pony: the Movie. Personality to be added Appearance He’s a very big man appearing to be obese but like the mainstream Kingpin, his body is mostly muscle. He also wears a black suit with a tie. Biography At some undetermined point, Wilson Fisk became a major criminal in New York City known as "The Kingpin", though this was not public knowledge. He also met and fell in love with a woman named Vanessa and with her fathered a son named Richard, though it is unknown just when this happened and whether Fisk was a criminal by then or not. Eventually, Fisk as Kingpin became a recurring enemy of Spider-Man. During one of their battles, his wife and son walked in on the two of them and saw Fisk about to try and kill Spider-Man. Horrified by Kingpin's brutality and capacity for violence, a terrified Vanessa decided to leave her husband and took their son with her. Unfortunately, in their desperation to get as far away from him as possible, they were hit by a car they didn't see and were killed. Some time after this, Kingpin, despairing over the loss of his family, began building a device that he believed would allow him to access alternate universes and in so doing reunite with his wife and son at long last. Spider-Man attempted to stop it, as the device was unstable and even if successful could destroy all of New York City. Kingpin unmasked and killed Spider-Man after he was injured by the device's destruction while battling Kingpin's henchmen, Green Goblin and then set about having the device rebuilt. Becoming aware of several other Spider-Men who had become active in New York after the super-collider's destruction and Spider-Man's death, Kingpin dispatched his men like Prowler, Doctor Octopus, Tombstone and Scorpion to eliminate them and retrieve the shut-down drive they had created to stop the super-collider a second time. When one of his men, Prowler, refused to kill one of the Spider-Men (his nephew Miles Morales), Kingpin shot him dead before retreating. Kingpin then hosted a gala ostensibly in honor of the fallen Spider-Man, but in reality to distract New York's people and maintain his cover as a legitimate businessman while his scientists worked to finish rebuilding the super-collider and then activating it. They did so, but the Spider-Men arrived to stop it before being sent back to their own universes. Enraged by their meddling, Kingpin engaged the Miles Morales Spider-Man, the two fighting as the latter tried to shut down the super-collider once and for all. During the battle, Kingpin saw brief flashes of alternate versions of his wife and son, only for them to be just as afraid of his violence towards Miles as his world's had been of his violence towards the first Spider-Man. As they all vanished and Fisk was robbed of his chance to reunite with his family, he went berserk, furiously attempting to kill Spider-Man before the latter defeated him at last and shut down the super-collider once and for all. Kingpin was then left for the police to take into custody. Quotes ??? Gallery ??? Trivia *Kingpin is Schreiber‘s third animation voice role. The first was My Little Pony: The Movie where he voices Storm King, and the second is Isle of Dogs, where he voices Spots, one of the main heroes and brother of Chief, the film's protagonist, which was released on the same year as the movie on. *Originally, Liev Schreiber was rumored to voice Morlun but he reveals that he did not appear in the film. Navigation Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Homicidal Category:Crime Lord Category:Archenemy Category:Wealthy Category:Marvel Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Tragic Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Parents Category:One-Man Army Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Imprisoned Category:Power Hungry Category:Extremists Category:Sophisticated Category:Cataclysm Category:Destroyers Category:Game Changer Category:Spouses Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Obsessed